


Confession

by sunshinestealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Jamie confesses his feelings to Mako.





	Confession

“…So, Roadie. You into blokes?”

Jamie had nonchalantly mentioned this over a few campfires following successful heists, but Mako had rarely paid attention. Jamison Fawkes was his _boss_ , and he preferred to keep his professional life free from the complications of romantic drama.

He ignored Jamie, letting the question hang in the air until Jamison grew uncomfortable with the silence and changed the subject. He was a smart one, though – Jamie quickly learned that this was Roadhog’s main tactic for avoiding this exact topic of discussion and would continue to needle Mako on the subject as they carried out more successful heists.

Not just over campfires, either – Jamie would distract himself and Roadhog from counting out bundles of cash by asking all sorts of questions to get to know his employee. He had learned that Mako was a vegetarian, he remembered the names and faces of all he had killed, and that bringing up anything to do with the Australian Liberation Front was a recipe for disaster. He learned to tread a little more carefully around the lattermost topic, but still pushed Mako’s buttons with an almost suicidal regularity.

He was perched across the picnic table in this rural part of Australia razed by the Omnics. Once upon a time, it was a nice middle-class suburb with 4-5 bedroom houses that had swimming pools and full air conditioning. Now they just lay as rotted-out shells behind the wall of the GAFA, the wall that the Australian government had put around parts of the irradiated outback to ensure the Junkers kept to themselves and didn’t frighten polite society.

He and Mako had given themselves a full afternoon of kicking down doors and checking if (miraculously) gas, water and electricity were still connected. They’d taken water out of a disused swimming pool, boiled it on the gas hob of the neighbouring home and grabbed a few non-perishables from the cupboards. Junkers were pretty willing to eat anything and everything, Mako’s vow of vegetarianism and Junkrat’s sensory issues aside.

The little shit even had his chin in his hands, batting his white blond eyelashes as if that would elicit a reaction from his bodyguard.

“I’m gonna find out some day, Roadie.” Jamie said in a giggly tone of voice. Usually the tone he adopted just when he was about to hyper-focus on something, obsessing over the matter for weeks on end until something else came and stole away his interest.

Mako had the thought of kicking him hard in the flesh leg with his horned boot, but didn’t want to be stuck tending to a nasty gash injury and the resulting infection in this place, where medical supplies were limited, with the exception of a few tiny home first aid kids.

“Not interested,” he finally offered.

Jamie cackled, leaning over the table in a sinuous motion. “Yeah, I’d believe that when pigs fly, mate.”

His face was leaning nearer and nearer, until Roadhog used one of his large hands to push it away. He felt the soft press of a kiss on his palm, with Jamie quickly drawing away to gauge his employee’s reaction. He still had that stupid grin on his face, but a worried look in his eyes – in case Mako didn’t take this well.

Mako’s immediate thought was to wipe off the kiss on his camo pants. It might hurt, but it would show Jamison once and for all that he was not romantically interested in him and this crush could be nipped in the bud straight away. Instead, he just turned his palm over, staring at it for a few seconds while Jamie squirmed on the bench opposite.

“Uh, sorry, mate. Kinda… came outta nowhere?” Typical Rat, trying to weasel himself out of any trouble with excuses.

Mako rolled his eyes beneath the mask, then got up from the picnic table with some of their empty dishes.

"I would _break_ you,” he said, clearly enough for Jamie to hear. “You couldn’t handle me.”

God, his boss was unpredictable. Instead of backing away, the way some blokes and sheilas had before when confessing their feelings to a much younger (and admittedly, more handsome) Mako Rutledge, Jamison’s eyes widened, all anxiety dissipated.

“Is that a challenge, mate?”

“No. A warning.”

“I don’t listen to warnings.” Junkrat giggled, having hopped up from the table with his own picked-over dishes to follow Mako inside.

“Perhaps you should.” Mako grumbled. “Save you an arm and a leg.”

“Hahaha! Good one!” Jamie broke out into one of his signature cackles, dumping the dishes into the sink. “’Cept I was _born_ without me arm, mate.”

Damn it. Was the Rat determined to try and set him on edge today? Mako’s regrets about his time in the Australian Liberation Front seemed to be anthropomorphised in Jamison Fawkes, somebody who had grown up fighting for every meal and narrowly escaping danger every day of his life. He’d once gotten Mako to sit up with him all night, so shaken by a nightmarish recollection where as a child, he’d wandered into the wrong territory and found himself shot and clubbed about the head with a rifle by a gang who needed new recruits. “ _Th-that was the last time I saw me mum, Roadie. Never found her again after that.”_ The story had a slightly happy ending in that he had been able to escape the militia, but he’d been hit hard around enough to have permanent problems with his memory, as well as some deafness in the ear where they’d shot him… but Mako had taken it to heart. Of course, the blame for everything that had happened was shared amongst himself and several other key members of the ALF – all dead or missing by now – but it still hurt sometimes to see kids and young adults subjected to the worst cruelties of the world they had ruined, his ruthless killer persona aside.

Roadhog quietly got to scrubbing the dishes, despite Jamie’s moaning that they could just be left in the sink. Nobody was going to come and check on them, anyway. Mako rebuffed him and shoved the drying cloth in his hands.

“I hit a nerve, didn’t I?” Jamison asked after a few long moments. “…Several of ‘em, I guess.”

He breathed, rolling his shoulders. “I do like ya. But work friends only.” He passed a wet plate over to Jamie, who dried it with the towel and put it on the counter. “…Can you respect that rule?”

“’Spose I could,” Jamie said, with a slightly dejected tone. “I just really like ya, is all. Yer me right type of bloke, it’s like ya were sent down especially for me when I was at a shit place in me life.”

“You were the one who went looking for _me_ ,” Roadhog interjected.

“Oh, I did?”

 Mako groaned.

“Okay, so we found each other when I was in a shit place in me life, right? Or both of our lives, I guess? Long enough to have developed… feelings”

“It’s been six months.” Mako grunted. “There’s a saying, Rat – if you catch feelings in this business, you’ll wind up catching bullets instead.”

“But they travel too fast for any cunt to even _catch!_ ” Jamie said.

Mako just dragged his palm down his face – the tingle of Jamison’s kiss still upon it.

“Means ya’d wind up letting your guard down. Wind up getting killed or injured ‘cause of your feelings. Idiot.”

Jamie pouted. Damn it, those lips…

He let out a loud, guttural sigh. “We’re mates. An’ work colleagues.”

“But can’t we be something more, Roadie?” Jamie asked. “I adore ya.”

“Not for the right reasons,” Mako said with some finality. “Ya barely even know me.”

Conversation suddenly turned to silence. Jamison neatly stacked the dishes he’d dried and scuttled off to the sofa in the living room. Mako was left in the empty kitchen, wondering what he’d said exactly to hurt him. Of course, he knew _exactly_ how to make people hurt via his words alone when he needed to. He knew how to get that fear shining in their eyes, to have them confront death – the one-man apocalypse – straight in the face. Even if it was just getting from free cigarettes from a servo or mercenary work, where a client had paid him a good sum of money to hunt somebody all the way through the outback. But it hurt somewhat when you hadn’t meant it to.

He went to join Jamison on the couch, perching on the opposite end – but he wasn’t going to admit that he was sorry. He had a reputation to keep up and he would be damned if it were ruined by rumours going around that he had turned soft since picking up bodyguard duty for that scrappy idiot who knew some secret within the Omnium that he wasn’t telling anybody. It’d be dangerous for the both of them, with the only remedy being walking the tightrope of being feared enough so nobody would fuck with you, but not so fearsome that some wannabe GAFA warlord cunts hunted them down as a trophy and wound up torturing the secret out of Jamison.

“I know a _lot_ about you, Hoggie,” Jamie said softly. “Even if you don’t talk or open up much. I know we’re both different. P’raps that’s why we attract?”

Mako rolled his eyes, but not in a way that was obvious to Jamie. “You’re my boss.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your boss being in love with you, is there!?” Jamison snapped, suddenly – his voice had taken on a higher, more emotional pitch towards the end of that sentence.

Roadhog thought his boss would have clapped his hand over his mouth, the way the characters did in romantic movies, but Jamie started to fidget with the buttons and patches on his shorts, agitated.

How the mighty did fall – well, if mighty was a synonym for confidence in this instance. Jamison had gone from confident and flirtatious (as he had been when popping this question over the past few months) to flustered and emotional, all in the space of an hour. Lord knew how they’d make an actual relationship work, if Jamie was all talk and no walk like this.

He pressed a palm over Jamie’s flesh hand – the one that Jamie had kissed earlier, he realised. “I ain’t going anywhere, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I’m okay with it if ya wanna reject me,” Jamie said, defeated. This was how he’d sounded in the makeshift hospital bay when he’d blown his leg off during their first operation together, smacking his head and fist in annoyance against the hospital bed. He’d pretended to laugh about it in hindsight, but Mako had seen his raw anger and antipathy towards himself for being so stupid and careless with explosive materials and not checking for mines or traps. He seemed angry with himself here, too – perhaps he was concerned that he had ruined one of the few positive relationships he had in his life. Mako could understand that sentiment, even if seemed a bit melodramatic; but Jamison wasn’t one to do anything by halves, apparently.

“I like ya,” Roadhog said. “Just wanna keep things professional ‘tween us, Rat.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

 _Of course you don’t_ , Mako thought.  “Yer my leader. I take orders from you and do yer bidding, right?” (Jamison nodded.) “We oughta keep it just like that. Might save us a lot of heartbreak in the long run.” He took his hand from atop Jamie’s, as if to make it definite.

“So…” Jamie suggested, crossing his legs to balance them on the coffee table. “This crush ain’t as one-sided as I thought it was?”

Mako sighed.

“Well, it’s not! I can _tell_ it’s not,” Jamie said, sounding somewhat smug. He wasn’t sure how Jamie had been able to swing between his moods so erratically, but the Junker was now sounding a lot braver than he had been a few moments ago. “Anyone with eyes and ears can tell it’s not.”

He took a long drag of his Hogdrogen.  Yes, he _liked_ Jamison. The young Junker made for some good companionship and they had had their fun running around the badlands of Australia, never able to stay anywhere for too long. Cuddling together in sleeping bags for warmth when the desert nights got too cold. He’d taken a bullet for Jamie a few months back – had the crush developed from there?

Jamie stretched his back again.

“At least one of us here is honest with their feelings.”

“So this is yer confession?”

“Blimey, Hoggie. Bit slow on the uptake there, aren’t ya?”

Mako narrowed his eyes. Jamie had likely never even seen the inside of a schoolroom and could barely read or write in anything legible. He resisted the urge to make any form of remark, though.

Jamie continued, biting his lip. “I love you, mate. Actual love, yeah? You’re in me every fantasy, I can’t imagine getting around without ya, and me heart actually… well… flutters, like they say it does in all them films.”

“You may want to get that checked out,” Mako said, deadpan.

He made a short shriek of frustration. “Now ain’t the time to be funny or clever, Roadie!”

“You just called me stupid.”

“Stop being such a cunt!”

Mako glared – but he had to admit, it was rather… sweet, being confessed to like this. He’d always had a fearsome look to him, one that hadn’t gotten anybody wandering up to him and confessing their feelings. He’d never cared for anybody growing up, enough to tug some flowers out of the back yard and ask to go to the movies… it had just never occurred to him.

He settled an arm around Jamie’s shoulders, warm and firm.

“How’s this feel?”

Jamie seemed to positively melt into this embrace, emitting a soft gasp. A mechanical hand came up to rest upon Mako’s stomach, and Jamie leaned into his bodyguard, as if he were the only source of warmth for miles around.

“Really nice.” He offered, letting his hand wander near to Mako’s harness. “Can I…?”

Mako nodded, feeling Jamison’s hand slowly cup one of his pecs, thumb skirting over the nipple and piercing. He looked at the Junker’s face, slowly reddening.

Jamison was content to fondle him for a few moments, his other hand joining in on the other pec, until he moved to straddle Mako. “Could you… take off yer mask, maybe?”

Roadhog let an enigmatic silence pass between them, before finally assenting with a nod. He’d never understood Jamie’s surprise at seeing him on the rare occasions he didn’t wear his mask, especially considering how, even before all the scars, he had a killer glare and a severe resting frown.

Jamison’s lips slowly descended onto his, soft as the caress of flower petals. He may have been a bit clueless and idiotic, but he was a damn romantic at heart, it seemed. Mako pressed his lips back keenly, knowing this would drive Jamie wild – he could feel the Junker’s body tense against him, hips starting to move in a serpentine motion.

He withdrew from the kiss and looked back at him, concerned he had gone too far. Mako just gave a grunt of indifference, inviting Jamie back in to continue.

Mako was the one to deepen the kiss, tongue flicking between Jamie’s lips – to which the Junker seemed fairly surprised, spine stiffening slightly. It seemed to be the good kind of surprise, however, from a quick glance at the light in Jamie’s eyes. He eagerly opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along Mako’s, fingers pinching his nipples in stimulation.

Both Junkers had grown hard by now, Mako’s cock pressing heavily against Jamison’s thigh. His mouth was too full of tongue for speech at the moment, but he withdrew, hand slipping down Jamison’s shorts (of _course_ the idiot went commando) and finding the hard prick, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Jamison withdrew from the kiss and made a keening, animalistic whine which sent shivers down Mako.

“Fffuck, mate. You know how _long_ I’ve wanted this?”

“Delayed gratification,” was all Mako could offer, before gently manipulating Jamie around so he was laid back against the cushions, shorts shucked off and legs spread. The Junker’s entire body seemed to pulse with an erotic energy, reddened from the stimulation Mako had given him.

“No, no. This ain’t it.” Jamie said, puffing like he’d run a marathon. He shifted onto his knees, presenting himself towards Mako like a cat, backside in the air. “There we go.”

Mako chuckled. “Classic.” He reached back under Jamie’s body, finding his dick again to stimulate it, his own cock lightly brushing across Jamie’s thighs and ass as he started to gently thrust.

“Y-you gonna prepare me, Hoggie?” Jamie asked in a weak voice. “Dunno if I could take it…”

He stroked the pad of his thumb over the pucker of Jamie’s anus. “Gotta find some lube.”

“You can use spit, can’t ya?”

Mako rolled his eyes.

“No? Whaddya mean no?”

He manhandled Jamie back onto his back, getting him into the most comfortable position. “Not a good idea. Plus, _this_ is better.” Mako leaned down, lips wrapping around Jamie’s cock.

Jamie’s legs kicked slightly, wrapping around the back of Mako’s neck to keep him in the best position for the blowjob. Mako placed one large hand on Jamie’s backside, lifting him slightly for better angles, the other hand stimulating the base of his cock and balls in alternating strokes.

“O-oooh, Hog! That’s it!” He cried. The pre-come was already laving onto Mako’s tongue. “Wait, mate! Stop a sec!”

Mako stopped, looking at Jamie for what he should do next.

“I, er. One of me fantasies is sucking _you_ completely dry. Can we do that?”

He grunted in approval, getting into position for Jamie to neatly nestle in-between his legs. His dick was large – Jamie had expected it to be proportionate, of course – but he was going to have to start out small. His first motions were to nibble along the side, nuzzling with his cheek. Mako couldn’t help but buck his hips every other suck, with Jamison nudging the Junker’s large thighs apart in order to make more room for himself.

Then he started to suck on the tip, occasionally looking up at Mako, his eyes hooded with lust. In between suckling, he rubbed his cheek along the thick shaft, almost purring as he told Mako just how long he’d been waiting for his feelings to be reciprocated, how they were _made_ for each other, soul mates… Mako’s hips seemed to thrust of their own accord at the deepened, sultry voice Jamie was putting on, compared to his usual obnoxious squawk.

He had climbed back up onto Mako’s lap, straddling – now content to just let their cocks brush as they keened against each other. “Wanna come together,” Jamie whispered into Mako’s ear, desperate.

Mako undulated his hips, meeting a similar rhythm to Jamie, whose hand was moving close to Mako’s cock to finish off the job. Mako batted it away.

“Alright, then.”

Jamie gasped as he felt the first releases of his orgasm, with Mako’s following shortly after. They lay, hot and sticky on the leather sofa for several moments, until Jamie wriggled out of the grip and pulled his shorts back on.

“Maybe we could do that again some time, aye?”

It had been a very successful confession indeed.


End file.
